This invention relates to office products and, more particularly, to pencil sharpeners for sharpening wood-encased (xe2x80x9cwood casexe2x80x9d) pencils.
Manually operated pencil sharpeners have long been known. Electrically powered, either corded or cordless (battery powered), pencil sharpeners are now well known. Such pencil sharpeners have a shell or housing having a cavity in which a sharpening assembly is mounted. Many different sharpening assemblies are well-known in the art.
The sharpening assembly cuts the wood to expose and sharpen the lead or graphite (collectively, xe2x80x9cleadxe2x80x9d) encased thereby. The sharpening process creates shavings and dust (collectively xe2x80x9cshavingsxe2x80x9d) which are typically trapped within the housing. In one prior art configuration, a removable faceplate is provided allowing access to shavings trapped in a cavity of the housing. In a sense, the cavity and faceplate cooperate to form a receptacle for the shavings. This configuration is common for battery-powered pencil sharpeners. In another prior art configuration, a removable cup and/or drawer fits into the housing and/or cavity for catching and trapping the shavings.
Periodically, the shavings must be discarded. The faceplate, cup, drawer, etc. (collectively xe2x80x9creceptaclexe2x80x9d) is removable from the pencil sharpener for this purpose. In a cup or drawer arrangement, spillage of the shavings is likely when the cup or drawer is removed due to overfilling of the cup or drawer with shavings. Additionally, once removed from the pencil sharpener, the cup or drawer is unstable and shavings are easily spilled. In faceplate arrangements, the shavings are particularly difficult to control and spillage frequently occurs with any amount of shavings.
In some of these arrangements, the receptacle and housing are provided with retention means to provide for snap engagement of the receptacle with the housing to positively position and retain the receptacle. However, such an arrangement causes sudden snap-disengagement of the receptacle from the housing that often results in spillage of shavings.
Additionally, since there are numerous different pencil sharpener configurations, a user""s unfamiliarity with a certain pencil sharpener contributes to the likelihood of shavings spillage. Spilled shavings are likely to cause stains that are difficult to clean.
It is therefore desirable to have a pencil sharpener which includes a shavings receptacle that enables a controlled disposal of shavings with minimal spillage.
The present invention provides a housing having an integral receptacle which is particularly useful for pencil sharpeners. The receptacle is pivotable between a closed position, for closing a cavity of the housing, and an open position, for exposing the cavity during emptying of pencil shavings. The receptacle remains integrally attached to the housing during emptying of pencil shavings. The attachment of the receptacle to the housing enhances stability and control as compared to prior art configurations and minimizes mishandling and accidental opening of the receptacle and any resulting spillage of shavings. In the preferred embodiment, gravity ensures secure closure of the receptacle during normal use when the pencil sharpener is upright on a desk, table, etc. In the open position, the receptacle also serves as a spout for controlled disposal of shavings.
In the preferred embodiment, the housing and receptacle have a mating rib and groove on opposing sides of the cavity which interfit when the receptacle is in the closed position to form a seal for trapping shavings within the cavity and receptacle. Additionally, the receptacle is provided with a lower surface and rearward edge positioned to form a seal with the housing and contain shavings when the receptacle is in the closed and open positions, respectively.
In a highly preferred embodiment, the receptacle includes an interlock trigger. The interlock trigger has an outwardly extending protrusion for engaging an interlock switch mounted in the cavity of the housing when the receptacle is in the closed position. The interlock switch is configured to engage the protrusion only when the receptacle is in the closed position. The interlock switch is configured to permit operation of the cutting assembly of the pencil sharpener only when the switch is engaged by the protrusion. This prevents injuries to the user resulting from contact with an operating assembly.